kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoko
"Kumoko", is the nameless main protagonist of Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka? She is reincarnated in another world in the body of a Small Lesser Taratect. She's a spider, so what? Appearance As an individual of the spider-type monster Small Lesser Taratect species, she has a white body with black splotches on her cephalothorax and abdomen, with eight red spider eyes. Additionally, her two forefeet have sharp claws. When she evolves into the Zoa Ele, she has a pitch black body and her two front claws turn into thin scythes. When she evolves into the unique monster Zana Horowa she becomes snow white while maintaining her scythe claws. Personality Kumoko is usually a cheerful, happy-go-lucky type. She prefers to do as little work as possible. She is shown to be overconfident at times, and tends to get extremely frustrated and angry when she is manipulated or humiliated. While she does tend to be overconfident, she is contrarily extremely cautious due to her experiences in battle. She often fights when odds are against her, only fighting when she knows she at least has a chance of winning. If she knows that there is no hope of victory, she does everything in her power to escape and survive. Survival is the core of her personality. Her overconfidence causes her to be proud of her own work, which allowed the easy acquisition of the skill Pride and the title Ruler of PrideVolume 2-2:Pride and Detection. She also likes to laze about and eat in her idle time, which made it easier to gain the skill Sloth and the title Ruler of SlothWN: Chapter 144. Due to not being able to eat palatable foods while living in the depths of the Great Elroe Labyrinth, she has become really fond of good foods and she would do nearly anything to protect any that she comes across. Abilities * Morning Spider '''(KuMorning Star): Kumoko uses her thread as a makeshift flail weapon. * '''Multiple evil eyes: Due to having 8 eyes Kumoko is capable of using multiple evil eyes at the same time. * Multitasking: By giving specific tasks to her parallel wills, Kumoko is capable of conducting magic, doing complex movements, and coming up with strategies at the same time without any drawbacks. Species Appraisals | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = * Kumoko's original color seems to differ in the different media she's in: ** In the original web novel she is blackish in color and no different to her siblings. ** In the light novel and anime she is white with pink spots and accents. ** In the manga she is pink. * The Skill Skanda is the origin of the nickname for the video-game character Baldie that Shun and co. talk about before their untimely deathsVolume 1-S1: The End of Normal Life. Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Monsters Category:Spider Category:Unique Category:Character Stats